Takaramono
by wapulos
Summary: "Do you know what I'm talking about? It's the mysterious forbidden treasure!" SasuHina. It is called a 'Forbidden' treasure because it is forbidden. AU. "Forbidden treasure? There's no such thing."


**Summary**: It is called a Forbidden Treasure because it is forbidden. //sasu/hina// AU

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction. NARUTO is Masashi Kishimoto's. Other names, characters, places, and incidents are products of the author's imagination or are used fictitiously and are not to be construed real. Any resemblance to any stories is entirely coincidental.

* * *

wapulos'

**Takaramono**

Chapter 1:

_**Forbidden Treasure**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Whoa! Look at these," Naruto exclaimed excitedly, ignoring the foul smell, as his eyes set on the golden antiques and carcasses around them. Behind him stood Sasuke, who has been quiet since the moment they stepped inside the tomb, who's covering his nose with his hand, quite shocked at the sight before him. He didn't expect this. Actually, he never did expect this day would happen. Naruto turned around and faced him with a triumph face.

"What were you saying?" He folded his arms and widely grinned at his speechless friend.

Too proud to admit defeat, he scoffed under his hand, "We wouldn't have found this tomb if it wasn't for me."

Naruto's composure immediately fell. He frowned and muttered something about 'arrogant bastard and his damn wit'. He stuck a tongue out at Sasuke before turning around and examined the glittering jewels and other bones everywhere.

Naruto whistled. "Wow… I didn't expect we'll find an underground tomb here in a forest," he said, eyes wide and sparkling, hoping to see everything in one look.

Sasuke sneered, "Expect the unexpected, dobe. Did you think I was expecting that a secret passage would open when I accidentally touched that part of the tree?"

Naruto shrugged. "Well, I don't care anymore. At least this map is not a fake," Naruto said as he looked at the map that a blind man gave him. "Hm… I wonder why he gave this to us…"

Sasuke faced him with a serious look.

"Sure he's blind… but that wouldn't be a good enough excuse," Naruto hastily said to prove his point. "He could have tagged along with us, you know… to have a part with these treasures." He inserted the map back in his pocket. "These could give him enough fortune for operation for his eyes," Naruto said. "But he just gave it to us without being a little reluctant at all."

"And you just thought of that?" Sasuke gave him a look. "You really are slow."

Naruto was about to defend himself from the insult, but Sasuke ignored him and walked towards a beautiful painting on the wall at the other end of the tomb. The painting covered almost one-fourth of the wall but Sasuke didn't pay attention to this.

"_Hey teme, this is our chance to be famous, you know," Naruto exclaimed loudly as he twirled around with an open book in his hands, that people around looked at them._

_Sasuke frowned at his obnoxious company. "Keep it down, Naruto."_

_Naruto gave him an incredulous look and gasped, "Do you know what I'm talking about? It's the mysterious forbidden treasure! If only we have the map."_

_Sasuke's lip twitched. "Forbidden treasure?" He scoffed. "There's no such thing."_

"_Ahhh… but there is," a voice reached their ears. Their heads snapped to the direction of the voice. Their eyes took in the visage of a filthy blind beggar sitting on the ground with an empty can beside him. Sasuke's eyebrow rose while Naruto grinned and ran towards the beggar._

"_See, Sasuke! He agrees with me!" Naruto took out a 100 yen out of his pocket before putting it in the can. Wary, Sasuke can't help but scrutinize this person before him. Messy back length dark brown hair tied loosely, eyes blindfolded with a dirty cloth, a young looking man, around early 20s, with ragged clothes. He narrowed his eyes as he listened to the beggar._

"_I have this old friend of mine who gave me this long ago before I lost my eyesight," he said while he untangled the knots of the cloth blindfolding his eyes. "This, my dear friends, is a map…" He reached out the cloth in his hand towards the two of them (or where he thought they were). He waited until someone pulled it out from his hand before softly speaking again. "I was searching for the treasure, but then accidents happen. And so, I lost my eyesight, which made me lose the chance of finding the treasure."_

"_So, you're giving this task to us?!" Naruto cheerfully jumped when the beggar nodded his head. Naruto inserted the map in his pocket before exclaiming, "Great!" A few people stared at the commotion the blond haired student._

_Ignoring his friend's merriment, he rudely asked, "Why are you giving this to us, blind beggar?" He emphasized the last two words with revulsion._

_The beggar's face tensed for a second before it returned to its emotionless face. "Just as what you said, I'm blind," he pointed out with gritted teeth._

_Ignoring the intense feeling of being glared at, the beggar continued, _"_Anyways, I have something that you will need."_

_He inserted a hand in his pocket in search of something. He retracted his hand and tried to search somewhere else while grumbling in his breath._

"_Ah! Here it is," the beggar exclaimed as he raised a small folded cloth. Naruto peered closely to look at the item. He raised his eyebrows in confusion._

"_What's that?" He asked._

_The beggar slowly opened the folded cloth. When the cloth was fully opened, the beggar stated, "This is a special herb. It was given to me by my friend. You need this before entering the tomb, if you find it. I don't know the specific reason as to why you will need this, but he said so. He said it is important for your health." Sasuke looked closely at the small black circular tablets. His face turned sour._

"_Don't tell me I'm going to eat that," Sasuke muttered with a tone of disgust. Just the thought of eating the herb which is wrapped in a filthy cloth tempted Sasuke to puke._

_The beggar inwardly smirked at the restraint in the man's voice. "Don't tell me something like this small makes you cower in fear." He could feel another death glare was thrown his way. The beggar chuckled in response. "Be a man. Anyways, you're not going to eat this."_

_Confusion etched in Naruto's face._

"_You need 5 of these to mix in your coffee or water. Make sure that these are dissolved properly. Then, drink it before you enter the tomb. That is if you're clever enough to be able to locate the tomb."_

_Sasuke noticed the challenge in the beggar's tone. His blood boiled. If this beggar is asking for a challenge, then he got it. There's no Uchiha who wouldn't accept any challenge, even if it is an indirect one._

_Sasuke smirked and said, "I'm going to find the tomb, blind beggar, even if it'll take me forever." Naruto gawked at his colleague in surprise._

_Sasuke approached the beggar and reached for the herb. His face grimaced as he took the herbs from the beggar's hand. Without ado, he turned around to walk away. But before he reached the inaudible range, he said, "Just wait for me, blind beggar. I'll come back with that forbidden treasure you so honor." He went away with the confused and baffled dobe following after him._

Pain attacked Sasuke's head. He massaged his temples with his free hand when dizziness took over him. He immediately shot his hand out on the painting to keep himself from falling, only to find himself pushing the painting open. Surprised was he when he found out that the painting was actually a door to a dark room that his other hand forgot its job to cover his nose and fell limply at his side.

"W-what did you do?" Naruto, who hastily went by his side, accused him.

He would've been glaring at Naruto right now because of the accusation but he's so shocked that he even replied, "I didn't do anything."

He grunted as he pulled himself upright and hid his discomfort.

"It just opened," Sasuke explained, inwardly cursing at the pain in his head.

Naruto's face lit up. "Wow… This is very cool." He grinned. "Here's another secret passage you just opened, teme." His grin faded when he looked at the painting.

"Weird painting," Naruto muttered under his breath before eagerly entering the room, Sasuke trailing after him but not without glancing at the painting.

The moment the both of them stepped in the room, flame of light consecutively appeared on every single torch. Amazed, Naruto whispered, "Whoa… Cool…"

Sasuke closed the door to prevent the foul air from getting in before scanning the room.

Their eyes widened at the scene. They entered a very spacious golden room, everything in gold; from the floor to the ceiling, torches and walls, and the table coffin at the center of the room.

Sasuke knew that something was off. First of all, the room was out of pure gold. It's like the room itself was a treasure. Second, there were no dead carcasses anywhere, which mean no one ever entered this room except the ones who made this. Third, there's a dead body on the table coffin. No. Not a carcass, but a healthy-looking body as if it didn't decay at all. Intrigued by this, Sasuke walked towards the golden table coffin. His eyes roamed all over the body on the coffin, and narrowed at the sight of long dark hair sprawled over the coffin and at the view of her clothing.

"Sasuke, what's that?" Naruto asked as he approached his friend. He eyed the body before him and gasped, "She's so beautiful."

Baffled, Naruto asked, "Is she dead?"

Sasuke looked at him like he's the stupidest person on earth and asked in return, "What do you think?"

Naruto blinked several times before his face turned sorrowful. "She's really beautiful, you know. It's a loss that she's already dead." He sighed before he willed his eyes away from the ethereal beauty before him. It wasn't easy for him to take his eyes off her. Her beauty was addictive and can also be described as a temptation.

Naruto turned around when a sparkle on the floor caught his eyes. He found himself bending down and examined an antique coin.

Sasuke concluded from her clothing that she's from the Orihido period. His eyes trailed up until they reached her chest. Her arms lay quite comfortable on her chest while her hands are clutching something. Sasuke carefully avoided Naruto's bent figure behind him as he stepped closer to have a good look at it.

It's a rose…

He eyed the rose carefully and found himself confused afterwards. How could a rose this old not decay? It's very healthy, which confused Sasuke more. No one set foot in this room, he concluded. If someone did, there would have been signs of changes in this room. But this room looked brand new, a virgin.

He had read everything historical about the Wind Country. Count in the fact that there had been no websites about this room. Besides, he knew that they're the first men except the ones who own this who set foot in this tomb. The tomb was very hard to find if you have to count the puzzles and riddles finding this place. He's pretty sure no one comes every morning just to replace the rose. He thought that he'll find out the answer if only he knew who this lady is.

Sasuke bent his upper body down closer to her face to check out her facial features. He eyed her from the perfect shape of her forehead to the elegantly curved eyebrows. His eyes trailed from her long eyelashes to the peak of her pretty nose. Lastly, his eyes settled on her lips. What surprised him is that her lips are as red as a rose. It's like she's alive yet not breathing.

"Sasuke! Look at this!" Naruto excitedly said as he turned around oblivious to the fact that he just pushed his friend while turning around to face him.

Before Sasuke knew it, he found himself being pushed and then felt soft lips against his own. He could've savored the kiss, you know.

But this is a CORPSE for Kami's sake! A dead person! And he's kissing her warm lips!

Wait…

Warm??

"Ewww, Sasuke."

That interrupted him from his daze and immediately pulled up and turned around to confront his foolish colleague.

"Yes, she's beautiful, I know. But I didn't know you have the hots for corpses," Naruto continued with a disgusted face. The muscle above Sasuke's cheeks involuntarily twitched in annoyance and anger.

"Baka! This is YOUR fault!" Sasuke bellowed. His hands are itching to wham against Naruto's stupid face. But Sasuke managed to keep his hands at bay to avoid commotion in the tomb, paranoid that it may collapse. Naruto's disgusted face instantly turned to a frustrated and confused one.

"What?! How is it MY fault, teme?!" He rebuked back with blazing blue eyes.

"You pushed me, idiot," Sasuke replied with a death glare.

Naruto looked at him with a blank face. "That was just an accident."

Sasuke inwardly groaned.

"I should've known not to come with you," he muttered under his breath.

Naruto's face showed outrage. "Well, I didn't ask you to come with me!"

Unaware, the two bickering men didn't notice the temperature in their surroundings decreased causing their coated body to shiver in cold. They're too engrossed with their fight to realize that mild wind is miraculously encircling inside the closed room.

"You know what, Naruto? Trouble is always present when you're there," Sasuke growled. But Naruto wasn't paying attention to Sasuke anymore. His attention was snatched by the rising figure behind his friend. Sasuke stopped talking at the sight of a very pale, with open mouth and wide-eyed Naruto looking at him, or past through him.

He raised an eyebrow and asked, "What?"

Naruto opened and closed his mouth several times as he slowly backed away from a great distance from Sasuke.

"Dobe, the cat got your tongue?" Sasuke initiated another mockery. But that was in vain because Naruto didn't even respond to it, unlike what he usually does.

Terrified, Naruto raised his trembling hand and pointed at something. Curious to Naruto's silence, which was rare, and fear, Sasuke slowly turned around. Cold wind breezed past through him. He froze as his eyes caught sight of the corpse slowly standing up from her table coffin with eyes closed. His breath hitched and he can't help but notice the wild beating of his heart. Recently, the both of them realized how cold it became inside the room. And that only made it worse for them.

"O-okay… J-just calm down, Sasuke. D-don't be a-afraid… Even th-though this is v-very f-f-freaky, d-d-d-don't f-f-f-freak out-" The corpse's eyes opened to his horror.

The next thing Sasuke knew, he's alone in the room with a live corpse before him. Naruto has abandoned him, running out from the tomb, screaming his lungs out.

_Tch. What a coward._

Sasuke could've run away after Naruto but something about her eyes intrigued him enough to stay on his scared feet. They're familiar… yet unfamiliar at the same time. And mostly, they're lavender.

For a moment, Sasuke can't help but gape at her. He watched intently as the alive woman before him gradually blinked her eyes. Slowly, the woman's pale skin is regaining warmth. She blinked several times before looking at the creature before her. Her lavender eyes staring deeply at his onyx ones made it harder for him to breathe.

He then realized that he had been holding his breath for some time now to avoid creating even the tiniest sound, but that didn't help him for his loud beating heart already gave him away. He gawked at the woman before him as she slowly opened and closed her mouth just like what a new born baby would do. Alas, no sound came out from her open mouth.

At last, Sasuke relaxed and could breathe again. The way she acts made her look so fragile and vulnerable; he concluded she's harmless. Her eyes seemed lost. Suddenly, the woman shot a hand to her head and groaned. Her vision fogged as she felt her head aching. Her ragged breaths can be heard. Sasuke took a step forward, uncertainty and concern all over his face.

Can't take the pain and dizziness anymore, the woman began to fall. Sasuke caught her in time but didn't notice the rose in the woman's other hand fell into the ground. The relief was gone when Sasuke felt the tomb quake. The quake is beginning to become violent that the ceiling is partially crumbling down. Sasuke held the woman in his arms and muttered some profanities.

_Where the hell is the dobe when you need him?_

* * *

Naruto stopped running and gasped for his breath. At last, he's out of the tomb. Oh, how happy is he to see the tall trees and the shiny sun! He even kissed the ground!

"LAND!! I LOVE YOU!!"

He raised his arms in relief. He had escaped that terrible encounter with that corpse and he can't help but feel proud of himself. That is until he felt the ground shake violently. He instantly grabbed on a tree as he watched the walls and ceiling of the entrance of the underground tomb crumble down. Trees fell as the ground shook. His eyes widened. _Sasuke!_He had left his friend behind. And now, the tomb is crumbling down.

His conscience prickling, he released his hold from the tree and ran towards the crumbling tomb. But before he could even go near the tomb, the ground gave its final violent shake which caused him to fall flat on his face. When Naruto raised himself up, he realized that smoke and fog clogged up his vision. Through the smoke, he walked towards the area where he knew the entrance of the underground tomb lies. But when he arrived, the entrance was already gone leaving only the dirty soil with rocky surface, the signs of the massive earthquake.

His legs gave out at the thought of his friend. He gaped at the ground as if it's the last thing he'll do. Now, he felt ashamed of himself, ashamed that he felt proud earlier for escaping from trouble while abandoning his friend. It made him recoil in disgust. He can't believe that he abandoned his important someone! He cried…

But a series of coughs and wheezes reached his sharp ears. Hope immediately crawled back in his soul as he stood up and tried to find where that coughing sound came from. Through the fog in his east, an outline of a crouched figure remained visible. He approached the figure and found a very dirty Sasuke on the ground, coughing his lungs out. Warmth and relief spread in Naruto's body as his eyes caught sight of his friend that he can't help but shout in joy!

"You're ALIVE!! Teme's ALIVE!!" Naruto cheered as he advances towards Sasuke, who's still coughing, with open arms as a symbol of praising Kami. "I can rest in peace now! Oh my best buddy! I have never felt this much relief that you're still breathing before. Your family won't murder me in my sleep anymore…" Naruto trailed on and on. Sasuke continued to cough and gasp for clear air. Smoke still hasn't settled down yet which makes it difficult for Naruto to decipher what Sasuke has in his arms.

"Sasuke, I could kiss anyone right now in delight that you're still breathing. I could even kiss-"

After the smoke settled down, Sasuke pulled the coat away from his arms which revealed- "HER?!" Naruto shrieked with dumbfounded face while pointing a finger at the pale woman in Sasuke's arms. Not paying attention to his colleague's cry, Sasuke laid the woman down on the ground and touched her face.

"What were you thinking, teme?!" Naruto freaked out. "You brought a corp-" He was interrupted when Sasuke's eyes caught his. It was clear that anxiety is written all over his face.

"She's burning up," Sasuke said.

"But she's dead!" Naruto snapped out loud. _Is Sasuke mad?_

Sasuke glared at his idiotic friend. "She's _breathing_, Naruto."

That caught his attention. Naruto was pretty sure she wasn't when he saw her on the coffin. But that thought immediately was gone when he saw the ups and downs of her chest, worry clouded over him.

"Well, what are you lying there for? Let's go to the van and see a doctor."

Naruto turned around and lead the way towards their vehicle. Sasuke didn't have time to lose. He instantly swoop her in his arms again, and then followed after Naruto towards their van. He opened the door of the car and seated on the passenger's seat before he settled the woman in his arms in a comfortable position. Naruto had already taken the driver's seat and started the engine. Naruto immediately stepped on the accelerator with vigor. Naruto clutched the wheel, as if his life depends on it, as he evaded the obstacles there are in the forest.

It was a hell of a bumpy ride, the same ride they had when they entered the forest earlier. With its maximum speed, the van managed to overcome every obstacle there is in the forest until it reaches the main road. Naruto sighed in ease when finally; the wheel is easy to control. He glanced at his tense friend beside him. Sasuke is checking for the woman's pulse. He only relaxed after making sure that the woman's heart is beating regularly. Naruto watched him in the corner of his eyes.

"Don't worry teme. We'll arrive to the doctor on time," he said, grinning as he felt Sasuke's questioning gaze at him. "It's quite obvious that you're worried about her. So don't hide it."

Sasuke scowled at the road and retorted, "I just don't want to see someone die in front of me." Naruto bit a smile.

"But look at her. She's like a rare treasu-"

The van suddenly jerked to the left before it returned back to its normal direction.

While inertia took place, Sasuke shouted, "Watch out, dobe!"

Somehow, Sasuke got the feeling that he should be the one driving.

"The treasures!" Naruto exclaimed. "I forgot about them!" He shifted his stunned face towards Sasuke and asked with wide eyes, "Were you able to take even a single treasure from that tomb?"

"Do I look like I have 3 arms?" Sasuke growled. Naruto gawked at him incredulously.

"WHAT?! You mean you didn't bring even a little one?! ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

Sasuke ignored him.

"You could have brought at least a few treasures with you, but NOOOOO…. You just had to prioritize her out and ignore those golden babies!" Naruto continued on his outbursts. Tense-jawed, Sasuke continued on ignoring his annoying companion by looking straight at the road.

"For Kami's sake, Sasuke! We just lost the forbidden treasure which would have changed our lives forever!" Naruto went on blabbing about forever lost treasures and famous historians and other stuff.

Somehow, Sasuke felt that the forbidden treasure is already in their hands.

* * *

End of Chapter 1

The continuity of this story will be based on your reviews.


End file.
